


The Snowball Fight

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Faculty FPS
Genre: Christmas, M/M, casey/zeke - Freeform, droubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:39:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casey and Zeke participate in an impromptu snowball fight with some neighborhood kids on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Snowball Fight

**Author's Note:**

> One of two droubles I sent out with my 2010 holiday cards.

Casey and Zeke stood victorious, having defeated the band of neighborhood kids who’d attacked them with snowballs as they walked down Zeke’s street on Christmas Eve. Zeke had ignored them at first, until Casey, obviously in a playful mood, suggested they defend their honor and fight back. Deciding it might be fun, Zeke grouped together some garbage cans, and using them as a makeshift fort, they hurled snowballs at the bunch of grammar school kids who’d fired the first shot.

They could only imagine what they looked like after the battle was over, two high schoolers, one tall and lanky, the other short and slight, both soaked to the skin, both freezing, and both laughing like loons.

“Guess we showed the little fuckers,” Zeke said, watching them scatter.

“Yeah, but you wouldn’t know it since we look in worse shape than they do.” Casey shivered. “I feel like an icicle,” he told Zeke. “I need some hot chocolate.”

“I need a hot shower,” Zeke countered.

“Why can’t we have both?” Casey asked.

Zeke couldn’t think of a single reason, so they trudged to Zeke’s house, where after they got into the shower together, Casey forgot all about his hot chocolate.


End file.
